thefullerhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Nadia Guerrero
Nadia Guerrero is a character in Fuller House. She is portrayed by Maria Canals-Barrera. Biography Nadia is Fernando's mother, she sent Ramona stationary for her 13th birthday from a stationary store she used to work at before she got fired for stealing stationary. |-|Season 4= Perfect Sons Nadia has never forgiven Fernando for not going into the family business therefore there are certain things he has never divulged to her. How he and Kimmy got divorced and re-engaged the same day with the help of a falcon or that he lives in a haunted house. Fernando, Kimmy, and Ramona lie to Nadia, pretending that The Tanner House is their home and D.J. Tanner-Fuller is their housekeeper who lives there with her three children. Kimmy tells Nadia that she is carrying Fernando's baby so she will be nice to her, just like when she was pregnant with Ramona. Fernando introduces Nadia to D.J. Nadia is in San Francisco on a quick business trip. When D.J. leaves to get her a cup of tea, Nadia notices the nautical themed living room. Fernando has always been afraid of the sea - once she tried immersion therapy on him but surprisingly holding someones head under the water doesn't cure them from their fear of drowning. When Stephanie Tanner arrives with Jimmy Gibbler, Nadia wants Fernando to protect her and not let Jimmy stroke her hair. Kimmy introduces Stephanie as D.J.'s irresponsible mooch of a sister, and Jimmy as her slow brother and gives him a sponge. Nadia shows Fernando, Kimmy, Stephanie, Jimmy and Tommy Fuller Jr. the mural she painted of her and Fernando in the nursery so she can always watch over the new baby. She painted over the mural D.J. made Tommy while she was pregnant and working a full-time job. Nadia shows home videos of Fernando in the bathtub when he was 16 to Danny Tanner, Stephanie, Rebecca Katsopolis, Kimmy, Ramona, Fernando and Jimmy when D.J. walks into the living room. Nadia announces she has decided to move in and tells D.J. her services will no longer be required. After D.J. walks out the front door then straight back in Kimmy reveals the truth, that the baby is not Fernando's but her brothers. Nadia thinks that disgraceful Kimmy was never good enough for her son. Fernando refuses to let his mother speak to her that way. He stands up to Nadia and tells her the truth. He lives next door, he was not always a faithful partner to Kimmy which resulted in a divorce but they are re-engaged. Stephanie tells her the baby is hers and Jimmy's that Kimmy is their surrogate and if it wasn't for Kimmy's selflessness, Stephanie wouldn't have the opportunity to be a mother. Danny admits Kimmy is a pretty incredible woman, Becky seconds that and Ramona says she's a great mother which D.J. can vouch for. Nadia apologises to Kimmy for misjudging her and Kimmy apologises for misleading her. Nadia admits Kimmy is obviously a very special woman so Fernando must win back her trust so he can put his family back together. When Fernando apologises to everyone for his lies, Nadia recommends a group hug. She suggests Stephanie and Jimmy could still call their baby Nadia or if it's a boy Nadio - while Jimmy loves those choices Stephanie admits there's no chance. Danny suggests another group hug. Gallery Images featuring Nadia Guerrero S4-E9-137.jpg S4-E9-15.jpg S4-E9-139.jpg S4-E9-192.jpg S4-E9-22.jpg S4-E9-193.jpg S4-E9-197.jpg S4-E9-284.jpg S4-E9-287.jpg S4-E9-288.jpg S4-E9-300.jpg S4-E9-304.jpg S4-E9-306.jpg S4-E9-307.jpg S4-E9-312.jpg S4-E9-313.jpg S4-E9-317.jpg Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Season 4 Guest Characters Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:Images Category:Galleries